J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs (originally titled as Project Versus J) is a crossover video game by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. The game was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and it is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". The game is set to release on March 19, 2014 on the PlayStation 3 and Playstaion Vita. Playable Characters *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) (Base, Demon Mazoku) *Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) (80%, 100%) *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) (Base, Gear Second) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Sakazuki (One Piece) *Toriko (Toriko) *Zebra (Toriko) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) (Final Form) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Susano'o Mode) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) (Base, Final Getsuga Tenshou) *Sousuke Aizen (Bleach) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) *Kankichi Ryoutsu (KochiKame) (Bicycle 'Chidori') *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) (Scooter) *Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) *Killua Zoldyck (Hunter × Hunter) (Base, Godspeed Mode) *Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) (Base, War God Mode) *Tsunayoshi Sawada with Reborn (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel (Beelzebub) (Base, Super Milk Time Mode) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Meisuke Nueno/Nūbē (Jigoku Sensei Nūbē) *Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) *Seiya (Saint Seiya) (Base, Sagitarrius Gold Cloth) *Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken) *Raoh (Hokuto no Ken) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) *Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) Support *Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) (Ramen Drop) *Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) (Book Maker) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi: False Love) (Support Nullifying Slap) *Kagura with Sadaharu (Gintama) (Riding Sadaharu Attack) *Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-ru) (Healing Cheer) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) (Sode no Shirayuki: First Dance) *Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko's Basketball) (Ignite Pass) *Bossun: Yusuke Fujisaki (Sket Dance) (Pachinko Attack) *Himeko: Hime Onizuka (Sket Dance) (Pachinko Attack: Start) *Switch: Kazuyoshi Usui (Sket Dance) (Pachinko Attack: End) *Nougami Neuro (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) *Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) *Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) *Shōyō Hinata (Haikyu!!) Other characters Characters making a cameo in the game as either attacks, in the background, etc. * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) * Sunny (Toriko) * Hatake Kakashi (Naruto) * Gaara (Naruto) * Haruno Sakura (Naruto) * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) * Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) Stages *Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) *Alabasta (One Piece) *Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Konoha (Naruto) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) *Edo City Central (Gintama) *Katsushika City (Kochikame) *Sanctuary (Saint Seiya) *Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) Gallery JStarsYusuke.jpg YusukeDemonJStars.jpg|Demon Mazoku Yusuke JStarsYusukeSpiritGun.jpg|Yusuke using the Spirit Gun LvowtaS.jpg|Yusuke and Gon's reveal photo-3.jpg|Younger Toguro reveal jvictory.jpg|Hiei revealed External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory VS official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory VS HQ trailer] * J-Stars Victory VS Guide Android App Category:Video Games